What Really Happened
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Ramona Gibbler one day begins to remember the night she lost her virginity. However, she remembers losing her virginity two completely different ways. With two sets of completely different memories spawning from this, it begs one question: what really happened? It's time to find out. *Rated M for mature fantasies and dark realistic scenes involving sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon Ramona was getting changed into her regular clothes after gym class in the girls locker room at her school. As she changed, several girls around her were changing as well. As they were al changing clothes, one of the girls say, "Oh man. Losing my virginity to Kyle was like the greatest thing ever. We were in this hotel room and he had me on top, and like was raising my body up as we did it. It was like magic." Another girl then said, "Well when Tony took my virginity, we did it in this like isolated area of the woods on a blanket, and it was like super romantic." One of the girls then looked at Ramona and said, "Hey Ramona. You're not a virgin anymore, right?" Ramona looking a bit caught off guard said, "Well... no." One of the other girls then said, "Well spill girl. Who did _you_ lose your virginity to? What was it like? Was it amazing?" Ramona began to think as she said, "Well... I... I..."

* * *

_One evening Ramona and Lola were having a sleepover together and were laying in bed under Ramona's blanket in just their underwear talking. As they talked Ramona said, "That is so funny Lola. You know... I really love having you around Lola. I love it when the two of just talk... when it's not a school night of course." Lola smirked as she said, "Yeah. Too bad these long talks won't last forever. When you get married, your future husband probably will want to keep you to himself in bed." Ramona then looked a bit hesitant as she slowly said, "Lola... I don't know if I wanna get married one day." A confused looking Lola said, "What do you mean?" Ramona then said, "I... I don't know if I like guys anymore." Lola then said, "Wait. You mean... you like girls." Ramona then said, "Not all girls. Just..." Ramona then looked straight into Lola's eyes as a shocked Lola's eyes widened and she said, "Oh." Ramona who now looked nervous said, "Oh boy. I just made things so awkward between us and..." Lola then said, "No, no. I mean... it's not like I haven't thought about this either. I mean we spend so much of our time together. It's just... I really like you Ramona. I'm just not sure what I want us to be for the rest of our lives." Both Ramona and Lola then lay silent for a moment. Finally Ramona broke the silence and said, "Well we don't have to make any promises for life right now. What if we just... try out what being together when we're older would be like. Right now... here in bed." A surprised looking Lola said, "Wait. You mean you want us both to lose our virginity to each other?" Ramona nodded her head. Then Lola said, "Seriously? No strings attached, right?" Ramona made a small smile as she closed her eyes and said, "Yeah. But I think me making love to my best friend, is going to be the sweetest way to lost my virginity."  
_

**Ramona opened her eyes and saw she was in her bed and completely naked, but her blanket was gone and her father Fernando was standing near her bed taking picture of her (and Fernando was naked as well). Ramona seeing what her father was doing curled herself up a bit and tried to cover her nipples and vagina with her two hands as she said, "Daddy! What are you doing!?" Fernando then said, "I'm sorry. It's just... you're so beautiful sweety and..." Ramona scooted away from Fernando she said, "And you needed pictures of me naked to see how beautiful I am? Daddy, this is creepy." Fernando then got on the bed and said, "Ramona. I just love you. That's all. Come here and I'll show you how much I love you." Ramona then began to get off the bed as she said, "No daddy. This feels wrong."**

_Ramona and Lola then looked into each other's eyes and slowly brought their faces near the other. The two began to sweat a bit and look nervous as their lips drew closer to the others'. Then... their lips met. The two young ladies began to kiss the other. The two's noses rubbed against each other as their kiss of passion began. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and began to hug the other tightly. As Lola kissed Ramona she moved her right hand down Ramona's back and then brought it to her right butt cheek. Lola then squeezed it causing Ramona to break her kiss with Lola and let out a moan. A concerned Lola let go of Ramona and said, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Did you not like that? I..." Ramona then said, "No, no. It... felt good."_

**Just as Ramona was standing on the floor near the bed, Fernando jumped up and pushed Ramona into a wall as he said, "Come on honey. You'll like this." Then Fernando instantly pushed his penis into Ramona's butt hole. Ramona moaned loudly as Fernando began to pump his hard member into Ramona. Both Ramona and Fernando shook as Fernando said, "Oh yeah. Oh baby, that feels good." As Ramona shook she said, "Oh Daddy. Ohhh. This feels nice but... we can't. I can't. I... I can't!" Ramona then pushed Fernando back and took several steps away from him. Then Fernando pushed Ramona onto the bed causing her to fall on her back. Fernando then said, "Please Ramona. Give this another try. You'll like it."**

_Lola remained still though looking uncertain of what to do next. Ramona then made the next move by pulling the blanket off them a bit and looked at Lola's bra. Ramona then moved her face forward and began to make light kisses on Lola's neck. Then Ramona moved down Lola's neck and began to move towards her young breasts. Ramona then reached around Lola's body and unhooked her bra and then pulled it off. Ramona now looked at Lola's young breasts and then began to make light kisses on them. Lola smiled as she felt Ramona's lips move across the skin of her underage boobs. Eventually Ramona began to move her tongue across Lola's nipples which were starting to feel hard. Then Ramona moved her teeth against Lola's nipples and began to nibble at them. Lola then began to moan causing Ramona to shoot her head up and said, "Are you okay Lola? I'm sorry I..." Lola smiled as she said, "No Ramona. It's okay. That felt... really nice. Come on. Why don't we both get completely out of our underwear and I'll help you feel nice."_

**Fernando then brought his face to Ramona's vagina and stuck his tongue in. As Fernando moved his tongue around Ramona's womanhood, Ramona said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhh! Daddy, this feels so... so... SO WRONG!" Ramona then instantly sat up and moved away from Fernando and covered her vagina up with one hand. Ramona then firmly said, "Daddy, we can't do this. This... this is incest. It's illegal. Besides, I'm supposed to save myself for my future husband." Fernando then said, "But you're so beautiful Ramona. Please, your most share your body with your loving papa." Fernando then pinned Ramona's wrists down with his hands as Ramona suddenly looked into Fernando's eyes.  
**

_Ramona and Lola then sat up in bed as Ramona pulled her bra off and then eventually the two both slipped their panties off. Lola then got behind Ramona and began to massage her shoulders. Ramona smiled as Lola said, "Just relax girl. Just enjoy the moment." Ramona smiled as she felt Lola massage her shoulders. Then Lola moved her hands around Ramona's body and began to grab and gently massage Ramona's breasts. Lola moved her hands across the middle of Ramona's young breasts for several moments, and then moved her hands underneath Ramona's own breasts, gently rubbing and massaging on and around her nipples. Then Lola moved her hands down Ramona's stomach rubbing that area softly. Then Lola moved her fingers just between Ramona's legs and touched the skin that made up the outside of Ramona's vagina. Lola rubbed the skin slowly and gently causing Ramona to let out a soft moan._

**Fernando then got his naked body on all fours over Ramona's naked body. Then Fernando lowered himself down and then... Fernando pushed his penis into Ramona's young underage vagina. Feeling her father's penis in her vagina, instantly caused Ramona's eyes to widen. Upon fully realizing now her father was having sex with her, a now panicked Ramona said, "Daddy! What are you doing!? We can't..." Fernando then said, "It's okay Ramona. Just let it happen." Fernando then began to pump his penis into Ramona's young vagina while he used his two hands to pin Ramona's wrists to the bed.**

_Then Lola moved two of her fingers into Ramona's vagina, slightly curled them inside, and began to rub against Ramona's womanhood. Ramona began to moan more as she felt Lola give her amazing pleasure. The more Lola rubbed Ramona, the more Ramona smiled, and the more Ramona smiled, the more Lola smiled. Eventually Ramona opened her mouth wide and said, "Ahhhh! Ohhhh!" Lola suddenly took her fingers out of Ramona and said, "What!? Did I hurt you?" Ramona smiled and said, "No. It's just... that was really pleasurable." Lola then said, "I'm sorry if I went too..." Ramona then said, "No. It was just right. Come on Lola. Lay down and you relax now." Lola then laid down as Ramona moved her face towards Lola's vagina. Ramona looked into Lola's eyes and Lola then nodded at Ramona. Ramona then brought her mouth to Lola's vagina and began to stick her tongue into Lola's underage womanhood. Lola moaned as she reached her hands down and began to dig them into Ramona's hair. Ramona then began to suck on Lola's vagina for a moment and then began to blow into it. Lola moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into Ramona's hair harder. As Ramona began to eat Lola out she reached around her body and grabbed her best friend's buttocks hard. This only caused Lola to moan even louder._

**As Ramona struggled to get free she felt her vagina getting wetter from the feeling of her father pumping his now long penis into her harder and harder. As she tried to push Fernando off of her Ramona said, "Ugg. No daddy. I don't want you to do this. I... Ohhh! Ohhhhhh!" Fernando continued to push his penis into Ramona deeper and harder as he said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh God, your pussy feels so much better than your mother's. Oh Ramona, I've wanted to make love to you since your were seven. Oh. Ever since I your bikini bottom came off at the pool that one day, I've wanted to shove my dick into the sweet, sweet pussy of yours. And now I... Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhh! OHHHHHHHHH!" Then Fernando suddenly orgasmed and shot his semen deep into Ramona's young body causing both to shake. Then it ended, and Fernando immediately pulled out of Ramona as he said, "Oh yes. That was good. Thanks for that honey. Now see, wasn't losing your virginity to your papa not so bad?" Then Fernando got up and walked out of the room as Ramona lay in her bed, completely frozen and looking like she was in shock.  
**

_Eventually Ramona sat up and looked into Lola's eyes and smiled. The two then stretched their legs out a bit exposing their respective vaginas more. Ramona then laid her head down at the back of the bed, while Lola laid her head down at the front of the bed. Then Ramona brought her vagina towards Lola's vagina and had them touch. Ramona then pushed her legs back towards each other so that Lola's body was squeezed between them (with Ramona's legs pushing against Lola's stomach and butt. The two girls then both began to push and rub their vaginas against the other; their vaginas rubbing onto the other's leg a bit and then back onto the other's vagina back and forth. As the they did this, Ramona said, "Oooo. Oh God. Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oooohhhh!" As Lola continued to rub her vagina against Ramona she said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh. Ramona, I... Ohhhh! OHHHHHHHH!"Then suddenly the two hit their orgasm and let out a loud moan together. Both girls squirted out tons of womanly fluids onto both each other and the bed as their bodies shook for a moment. Then... it ended. Ramona got off Lola's body and lay next to her. The two looked at the ceiling for a moment with uncertain looks on their faces. Lola then said, "So... what now?" Ramona then said, "I liked it Lola. I liked it a lot. But..." Lola then said. "You're still not sure what this means for the rest of our lives right?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah." Lola then said, "Ramona... we don't need to be a label on this. At least not for now. Just know... I am so glad we did this Lola. I am so glad I lost my virginity to my best friend."  
_

* * *

Ramona then looked at the other girls in the locker room and made a little smile as she sad, "I think I'd like to keep the details of how I lost my virginity to myself for now." One of the girls then said, "Oh, come on. Don't be a tease." Ramona now fully dressed, grabbed her belongings, and said, "Sorry. I like to keep a little mystery surrounding me." Ramona then walked away from the girls and out of the locker room, with her smile now turning into a frown. Then suddenly Ramona felt tears go down her eyes. Ramona then wiped them away, as she then began to run away from the locker room, now beginning to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ramona was in the girls locker room taking a shower completely naked. As Ramona ran shampoo through her hair, Rocki walked into the shower, also naked. Rocki immediately grabbed the shampoo bottle from Ramona as she said, "Sorry Gibbler, need this." Rocki then began to run shampoo through her hair. As Ramona glanced at Rocki shampooing herself, she said, "So.. how you doing Rocki?" Rocki then said, "Pretty good. Sorry by the way if me and Jackson were making too much noise across the hall last night." A confused Ramona then said, "Too much noise?" Rocki then said, "Yeah. When me and him were having sex last night." A surprised looking Ramona then said, "Oh. I had no idea you two lost your virginity to each other last night." Rocki then said, "Eh, it wasn't our first time. That was last summer when we took our supposed long walk on the beach that one night. I'm surprised you didn't hear him boast about it later. I mean, you're both kind of like siblings, right? Don't brothers and sisters tell the other how many times they've had sex? I mean, you obviously had sex multiple times before Jackson, right? I would've thought you would've dangled that factoid above him just to drive him crazy." Ramona then said, "Well... my sex life isn't something I ever really talk about..." Ramona then closed her eyes as her mind began to think.

* * *

**One afternoon Ramona walked into her home apartment to see her uncle Jimmy was already home. Jimmy who noticed Ramona seemed upset said, "Ramona. What's wrong?" Ramona sighed and sad, "It's nothing Uncle Jimmy... Okay, it's something. It's just... some girls at the end of gym class today in the locker room were making some mean comments about how I looked. Saying my chest wasn't busty enough and I didn't have enough of a hot enough body for any guy to wanna get laid with me." Jimmy then walked towards Ramona and said, "Well you know those girls were just being stupid bullies right, Ramona?" Ramona sighed and said, "I don't know. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm that pretty." Jimmy then put a hand on Ramona's shoulder and said, "Why would you think that? With your looks, you could have any guy in school. Any guy anywhere really." Ramona rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. Whatever." Jimmy then shook his head, looked at the floor for a brief moment, and then took Ramona's hand as he said, "Come on." Jimmy then walked Ramona into her bathroom and had them both stand next to each other as they faced the mirror. Jimmy then put his hands on Ramona's shoulders and said, "Look at yourself closely Ramona. You have the most beautiful brown hair in the world. And those small dark brown eyes of yours are absolutely beautiful. And your lips are so inviting with a perfectly shaped nose over it. And your cheeks were just made to hold together your perfect little smile. I'm sure the rest of your body is just as beautiful. In fact... why don't you take off your shirt?" Ramona looked at Jimmy with a confused face. Jimmy then said, "I'm not going to take pictures or tell anyone what I see. Just do it for me."**

_Ramona and Rocki were sitting on chairs on the beach in their underwear drinking beer as Rocki said, "I'm telling you Ramona. I don't even know why I put up with Jackson. He's so needy whenever we have sex now. Always wanting me to suck his dick and have me kiss him. Going exclusive has messed him up." Ramona then said, "Rocki... why did you go exclusive with Jackson?" Rocki then said, "You really wanna know? Well... this may the beer talking but... I was afraid if I didn't go exclusive me, he'd go exclusive with you and then I'd never get to make love to him anymore." A surprised looking Ramona said, "What!?"  
_

**Ramona then reluctantly pulled off her shirt exposing much of her upper body's skin, now only covered by a white lacey bra. Jimmy then put his hands on Ramona's shoulders again and said, "Look at how beautiful your body has become. I remember when you only had a flat chest. Now look at how your breasts have developed making you now look like a true woman." Ramona looked closely into the mirror. However Ramona's eyes moved to the mirror image of her uncle's eyes that were starring at her cleavage. Ramona began to sweat a little bit as Jimmy put his hands on the sides of her stomach and said, "You don't have an ounce of fat on your body. You've been working out I see. Your body Ramona is just so perfect." Ramona began to look a bit nervous as she took a step away from Jimmy. Jimmy then said, "You know it's been a bit cold today. Maybe we should take a dip in the hot tub together. It would save water if we shared it." Ramona then took another step away and said, "No Uncle Jimmy. I don't think we should." Jimmy then reached forward and put a hand on Ramona's back and said, "Come on Ramona." Ramona then said, "No way. Stephanie would kill us if she saw us both in a hot tub together. And you're too old for me to..." Jimmy then cut Ramona off and said, "Too old for what? What do you think is gonna happen to us both in the hot tub Ramona? Come on sweety. I won't do anything you don't want." Ramona stood still and silent as Jimmy walked over to the tub and turned it on; causing hot water to start flowing into the tub. Jimmy then turned his head to look at Ramona again as Ramona said, "I can't get in with you Uncle Jimmy. It's not right if I do." Jimmy then said, "Ramona. I promise I won't tell anyone."**

_A surprised looking Ramona said, "Why would you Jackson would want to go exclusive with me? He doesn't like me like that." Then Rocki said, "Oh, I'm sure the thought has crossed his mind before. Look at you Ramona. You've got the whole package. You're freaking hot with your smooth skin, nice butt, great waist size, and perfect breast size. Who wouldn't want to do it with you?" Ramona then said, "Rocki, you think I look hot?" Rocki then said, "So hot I'd be willing to go lesbian just to do it one time with you." Ramona then said, "Wow. No one has been that complimentary to me. Not even Jackson. Well... this may be the beer talking but... you wanna try going lesbian for a night?" Rocki then said, "What? Right here? Right now?" Ramona smiled and then said, "Yeah. lets go for it."_

**Both Ramona and Jimmy were naked in a hot tub together. They both washed themselves off on opposite sides of the tub. As they did though, Ramona noticed Jimmy's eyes often quickly trailing to the image of her breasts.**** After a few moments Jimmy eventually said, "Ramona. Come over here." A surprised Ramona said, "What? No Uncle Jimmy. We're already crossing a line as it is." Jimmy then said, "I won't touch you. Just sit on my lap. I wanna show you something." Ramona then said, "I don't need you to show me anything." Jimmy then said, "It's not what you think. Just trust me Ramona." Ramona then slowly scooted towards Jimmy and then eventually sat on his legs, keeping her back and butt about nine inches away from his chest. Jimmy then said, "Now lean your head back onto my shoulder and relax." Ramona then arched her head backwards a bit and then rested it on Jimmy's left shoulder. Jimmy then reached over and grabbed a hose connected to the hot tub and put it up between Ramona's legs. Jimmy then used his other hand to reach for another hot tub jet switch and turned it up to high. Suddenly a rush of hot bubbles in a heavy current went running up Ramona's legs and into and around Ramona's womanhood. Ramona instantly began to moan as she felt great pleasure from this. Jimmy then put the hose into Ramona's own hand so she could continue to guide the stream of hot bubbles that were pleasuring her. As Ramona continued to moan from the pleasure she was experiencing, Jimmy had his hands grab Ramona's breasts and began to caress them. As Ramona moaned louder, Jimmy whispered into Ramona's ear, "Relax. Breath. Let it come slowly." Then Ramona suddenly moved away from Jimmy as she said, "No. Stop it Uncle Jimmy. We can't keep doing this."**

_Rocki smirked as she undid her bra and pulled down her panties just as Ramona did the same. The two moved their faces towards each other and then began to kiss. They both moved their bodies onto the sand as they began to wrap their arms around each other. Rocki then moved her head down and began to use her lips to kiss Ramona's breasts and moved her tongue against Ramona's nipples. Ramona moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Rocki's hair. Rocki then moved her head down further and began to lick Ramona's womanhood. Ramona moaned loudly as she felt Rocki's tongue move inside her body. Then Rocki moved her body onto the beach and laid on her front. Ramona then sat on top of Rocki and spread her legs around and began to rub her womanhood against Rocki's butt cheeks. Then Ramona moved her head down and began to kiss Rocki's smooth buttocks. Then Rocki turned over and Ramona got down and began to lick all around Rocki's breasts including beneath them._

**Eventually Jimmy turned the hot tub jets off and said, "How about I help you in a different way now with a massage." Ramona nodded and reluctantly said, "Okay. I mean... there's nothing bad about a massage, right?." Ramona then stepped out of the tub followed by Jimmy. The two dried off their bodies with towels but did not bother to put any clothes on. The two walked into Ramona's bedroom and Jimmy immediately pulled the covers to the side as Ramona laid on the bed on her stomach. Jimmy then pulled out some massage oil he had. Jimmy got onto the bed on his knees right over Ramona. Ramona began to feel a bit nervous again as she felt the tip of Jimmy's penis rub against the sides of her butt cheeks. Ramona then began to feel oil run down her back as Jimmy began to rub it all over every area of skin on Ramona he could easily see. Ramona began to relax more as Jimmy massaged her neck and back. Jimmy then moved his fingers to the sides of Ramona's breasts and then worked down to Ramona's waist. After finishing massaging her hips, Jimmy began to spread Ramona's legs out a bit fully exposing her anus to him. Jimmy smiled as he said, "You have the most beautiful buttocks in the world Ramona." Ramona then felt massage oil drip down between her butt cheeks as a concerned sounding Ramona then said, "Uncle Jimmy, what are you doing?" Jimmy leaned over and whispered, "Trust me. Just relax." Jimmy then began to massage the skin that made up Ramona's buttocks causing Ramona to moan a bit. Jimmy's fingers then began to move closer to the middle between Ramona's butt cheeks and soon they were stroking deep between them. A very concerned now sounding Ramona said, "Uncle Jimmy, stop. This isn't right." Jimmy then said, "Relax Ramona. Don't feel guilty about anything that makes you feel good inside." Ramona then didn't say a word as she remained still nervously and felt Jimmy bring his head towards her butt. Then she felt her uncle's tongue began to lick her young buttocks and the area between them. Ramona began to moan a bit. But then Ramona turned over immediately and said, "No Uncle Jimmy. What you're doing isn't right." Jimmy then got on top of Ramona, trapping her, and said, "Come on Ramona. You deserve a wonderful moment like this."  
**

_On the sandy dark beach, Ramona laid her body on top of Rocki and the two wrapped their arms around each other's nude forms. The two kissed as they each began to rub the entrance of their womanhood against the other's leg. Then both girls each brought a hand down and began to push two fingers each into the other girls' vagina. As this began, Ramona said, "Oh yeah. Harder! Harder! Oh God!" Meanwhile as Rocki was pleasured by Ramona's hand she said, "Ohhh! Oh my! Oooohhhh! Oh yeah. Ooooohhhh! Oh God, I'm gonna cum." Then Ramona said, "Oohhhh! Oh God, I'm gonna explore. Ohhh! Ooohhhhhh!"_

**Jimmy then began to slowly lower his entire body down. However Ramona suddenly began to feel more tense again as she quickly closed up her legs tightly. Jimmy realizing this said, "It's okay Ramona. I won't make you do anything that would be bad for you." Ramona then said, "Yeah but... what about pregnancy, disease, saving myself for my future husband, and..." Jimmy then said, "What about pleasure? I've given you so much pleasure today Ramona. Please let me share in some of that pleasure with you for just a few minutes. Please. Just a few minutes. I promise." Ramona sat completely still and scared for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and reluctantly spread out her legs. Jimmy positioned himself so that the tip of his hard penis was just touching the opening of Ramona's vagina. Ramona then took a very deep breath in as she felt the head of Jimmy's penis enter her. Jimmy then instantly brought his whole body down hard on Ramona as he began to pump his penis into her.**** Jimmy then began to routinely pull out and push into Ramona's young body with each time being easier. Ramona let out a louder moan each time Jimmy's penis got an inch deeper into her body. Once Jimmy's penis was six inches deep into Ramona's teenage body, he began to move faster in and out of her. The two both began to sweat as Jimmy's chest pushed hard against Ramona's breasts. And then... it happened. Jimmy made a loud long moan as he orgasmed into Ramona's young body. Ramona moaned loudly too as she felt load after load get pumped into her teenage body. Eventually Jimmy collapsed on Ramona breathing hard. Ramona then looked up at the ceiling with a sad look on her face. Suddenly tears began to come out of Ramona's eyes as a concerned looking Jimmy said, "Are you okay?" Ramona nodded as she made a fake smile and said, "Yeah. Just fine." Jimmy then got up and said, "Well you were amazing Ramona. I'm happy to do that again with you. Just as long as we keep it secret though. See ya." Jimmy then quickly grabbed his clothes and left Ramona's room as Ramona's fake smile turned into a fake one, and she began to cry while covering her face.**

_Ramona and Rocki both orgasmed and__ released their love juices all over the others' hand, and their legs. Eventually the excitement ended and Rocki laid next to Ramona in the sand. Ramona then looked at Rocki as she said, "So... was I good?" Rocki then said, "Yeah. Man... Jackson would so be turned on right now if he saw this." Ramona giggled and said, "Yeah. So... think you'll be lesbian for life now?" Rocki then said, "I don't know. But that was pretty hot. I'm glad we did this Ramona." Ramona smiled as she said, "I'm glad too."_

* * *

In the shower room, Rocki snapped her fingers in front of Ramona and said, "Yo Gibbler. You in there?" Ramona shook her head and she looked at Rocki and her naked body while saying, "Sorry. I was just... lost in thought." Rocki then said, "Lost in thought for like a whole minute though. What were thinking about? A hot time you had sex, or a hot fantasy of it?" Ramona then said, "I... um... I'm sorry, but I have to go. Nice seeing you Rocki." Ramona then quickly walked out of the shower room and went to find her belongings; but as she did, tears came out of Ramona's eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Two diaries lay in the bedroom of Ramona Gibbler. Both diaries each had an entry with the same month and day: March 23rd labeled on them, with the same year as well. Both diaries were written by Ramona's hand. Both diaries though told a different story.

* * *

**Dear Diary. I don't know why, but when I woke up this morning, I felt empty inside. Something didn't feel right. But when I got to school that day everything changed. Popko walked up to me trying to get back together like he has done many times before. But today he held up a flower and said, "Hey babe. Wanna make out?" He was joking of course, but this time... I don't know why but... I felt this spark, this passion... and I grabbed Popko. I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his body. Popko was surprised, but of course totally began to enjoy the situation. Then I broke my kiss with Popko and said, "I know you've always wanted me Popko. So... my family will all be out of the house tonight. Wanna come over?" Popko raised one eyebrow as he said, "Hell yeah!"**

_My name is Ramona Gibbler. And this is the story of the amazing relationship I'd never forget. The story is about me, and a girl named Rose. At first, we were simple acquaintances. She was my my sort of brother's girlfriend. We didn't talk too much, but since we were both girls that had families that had experienced divorce, we had__ something we had in common. Then her mom needed a babysitter, and so she asked me. It was a decent way to get money. Things were very simple at first. We played games, watched TV, and stuff like that. Then one night Rose asked me to wash her hair in the bath tub, and that's when everything changed. __I stood outside the bathroom one night hearing Rose fill the tub with water. Once the water was turned off, I assumed Rose was already in the tub. So I opened the door to see Rose wasn't already in the tub yet. She had just finished pulling her underwear down with her back to me. I saw her then stand up straight with her nude back and butt to me. I couldn't help but gaze at Rose's nudity. She was like an innocent little flower. So pure. So innocent. So natural. As Rose slowly stepped into the tub water, I couldn't help but stare up and down and take in every inch of bare naked form. Rose then told me she was ready for me to wash her hair. I walked towards the tub and began to pour a cup of water over her hair and began to lather shampoo into her hair. I gently ran her fingers through her hair many times. Her hair was so soft, so wonderful to touch. Rose was wonderful to touch._

**Popko and me were in my bed wearing bath robes as we kissed one another. We didn't plan this. He just came in and we started to kiss. Then we both slipped into something more comfortable and began to kiss again. I couldn't control my urges. I wanted Popko. I wanted to feel his body touch mine. I wanted this bad. ****I then took off my bath robe showing I was wearing nothing underneath it. I was now completely naked again in front of Popko. I then got on all fours in front of Popko and pulled his bath robe off. He was now completely naked as well. I then gripped his already hard penis with my right hand, and then looked into my man's eyes and said, "Tell me... does this feel good?" I then put my face down and began to suck his penis hard. I moved my face up and down, my lips moving against the hard skin. Popko moaned loud as his penis began to get longer and even harder, and I could even feel it getting much warmer. After this went on for several minutes, I moved my face up and looked at Popko as I said, "Does this feel right to you? Because Popko... it feels so right to me." Popko looked at me with a smile on his face.**

_This tradition went on for about a month. Several nights per week, I'd wash Rose's hair and be given the amazing privilege to gaze upon the beauty of Rose's young naked body. Then one night while preparing dinner, I spilled some food on me. I had a spare change of clothes in my bag, but the mess went under my clothes, so I said I would probably have to take a shower. But then in the most casual tone ever, Rose said, "Well you could always take a bath with me and we could save water." And that was the suggestion that changed everything. __I waited for Rose outside the bathroom door to get the bath going and waited a bit longer for her to get into the tub and get comfortable. I was started to breath heavily as so many thoughts went through my head. What if this was crossing a line? What if Rose didn't like how I looked naked? What if I lost control of my hormones and did something to Rose I'd regret? What if Rose wanted to touch my boobs or vagina? What if her mom found about this? I wanted to call out to Rose and say I could wait for her to be done. But somehow without realizing it, my hand was already opening the door._ _I walked into the bathroom seeing Rose sitting in the tub, and she happily motioned for me to get in with her. I slowly began to peel off my shirt and pants. Eventually I was standing in just my underwear. I noticed for a split second, Rose starring at me. I was worried she might be having seconds thoughts about this too, but since she wasn't saying anything, I took it I was still in the clear. I then took off my underwear and now... I was in no going back territory. I had exposed my entire naked body to a child._

**I then got on all fours again and turned around, my butt facing my man as I said, "Go ahead. I want you to Popko. I want you to do it so bad." Then after a moment... Popko got up on his knees, put his hands on the bottom of my stomach, and then shoved his penis between my buttocks. I moaned loud as I felt shock take over my body. I had never been penetrated from behind before. It was so different, and yet felt so hot. I continued to moan louder as I felt Popko push his hard penis deeper and deeper into my butt. As Popko began to pump harder and harder, his body began to shake more, and eventually my body began to shake as well. My face which originally was that of just a shocked girl with her mouth wide open, slowly started to turn into a face full of pleasure with a big smile on it.**

_I then sat in the bath tub behind Rose and began to wash her hair like always. Only this time, Rose seemed to be more relaxed because she leaned her head back and rested it on right on my two breasts. I felt a bit turned on by this. Sure it wasn't her hands touching them, but I had this adorably beautiful girl having part of her body touching my boobs and she didn't care. In fact, she initiated it. Then I saw Rose smile and she said, "I always like having you around Ramona." I smiled back and then said, "Well I'm glad to have you around too Rose. It's nice to be around a street smart girl that's still so kind and beautiful." __Once I was done washing her hair, Rose turned to look at me and asked if she could wash my hair. I immediately said yes. I turned my back to Rose as I felt her get up on her knees as she began to wash my hair. She wasn't as good as me, but her attempt was well appreciated. She was however very gentle, and the feeling of her fingers moving across my scalp actually felt very soothing. So soothing I actually purred a bit and said, "Oh yeah Rose. That feels perfect. Wow girl. It's like you're the only girl in the world who knows exactly how to touch me."_ _Once Rose was done, I felt so relaxed. I had the most beautiful girl in the world touching my head, and now it felt like it had soured above the clouds. I turned to look at Rose and then said, "Rose, thank you. That felt amazing." Rose then said, "No. Thank you Ramona. You're amazing." Then me and Rose looked into each other's eyes. There was a rising attraction growing between us. Neither could deny it. We then moved our lips towards each other... and we kissed. Yes, I was a babysitter kissing the kid I was supposed to be taking care of naked in the bath tub. So many thoughts went through my head at the same. This feels so wonderful! This is so wrong. I can't believe she loves me! If her mother walked in right now we'd be so dead. Oh God, I wish I could do more than kiss her right now! Oh God, could I be scarring her for life?_

**Eventually Popko pulled out of me and laid back on the bed on his back looking really tired. I then turned around and got on all fours over him. My long hair was now parted all to the right side of me, but it fell down beside my my man's face. He gently stroked the side of his face to my hair and then looked closely at my body. His eyes moved across my breasts which were hanging down near his face, and then moved his gaze all the way down to where my vagina was. I smiled and then grabbed his penis with my hand again.**

_I then broke off my kiss with Rose and said, "I... I'm sorry. This was wrong. I... I'm sorry." I then quickly got out of the bath tub, grabbed my clothes, and bolted out of the bathroom. I crawled over to a corner of Rose's mom's bedroom and curled myself into a ball. I felt so conflicted inside. I enjoyed every second of my kiss with Rose, but also regretted every second of it too. I wasn't sure how to feel. Me and Rose didn't say another word to each other that night. The next time I came to babysit her, we started out still not saying anything to each other. Then after a few minutes of that, Rose approached me on the couch and said, "Ramona... can we talk?" Trying to sound casual I said, "Yeah. About what?" Rose then said, "About our kiss. Ramona... I liked it, and... I love you. I love you Ramona." __I was completely caught off guard. Rose loved me? So many thoughts went through my head. She loves me, this is amazing! Does she only love me because of our kiss though? Or did she kiss me because she already loved me? I can't lead her on because this is so wrong. But this is like the ultimate dream come true. I then reluctantly said, ""Yeah but... Rose, what we're doing... it's not right. Our age difference. It's too..." Rose interrupted me and with determination she said, "What? Too big? Ramona, we're both still underage. You're not an adult yet. And I... I want to be with you. Completely and totally." I couldn't believe it. She was pushing for it. This wasn't my doing. Rose really did want me. A long term plan began to hatch in my mind. Do I really wanna do this? Do I dare take this ultimate risk? Is this ultimate prize really worth it? I then made a sigh and then said, "Rose, I... you promise you won't tell anyone?" Rose smiled and said, "Nope. It'll be our little secret." I happily grinned and said, "Well. I'm willing to see where this goes if you do."_

**Then I slowly lowered the bottom half of my body down, closer and closer to his penis, and then... I had my man's hard member come inside of me. We both began to moan again as I felt his penis penetrate my smooth vagina and got deep inside my young body. Popko instantly grabbed a hold of my buttocks and squeezed them tight to keep me in place. My body began to bounce up and down on Popko, as I began to moaner louder and louder the more Popko squeezed my butt harder.**

_And after that, me and Rose became secret girlfriends. She would sit in my lap whenever we watched movies, and I'd wrap my arms around her and kiss me on the neck sometimes. Often, we'd sleep on the couch together and she'd lay on top of her. Before we slept though, we'd always kiss on the lips. And bath time... well, that sure got more fun. We'd wash each other's hair on the bath tub, and also kiss. And boy did we kiss a lot more in there. First it was just pecks. Then we were eventually wrapping our arms around each other. Then one day I got lost in the moment. As I hugged Rose while kissing her, I moved my hand down her butt, and then between her legs, and then... my hand accidentally brushed against the opening of Rose's vagina... and Rose moaned as I did. I was immediately startled by this and immediately moved away from Rose looking ashamed. __Rose could see the shame in my face and tried to reassure me she didn't mind what I did. She said, "It's okay. You could've gone further. I wouldn't have minded." I then said, "It's not that. It's just... Rose... what I was about to do... it... well... that kind of expressing love... once you've done it once, you can't go back. That's it. It can't be some random thing you do. It has to be prepared for, made special." Rose then said, "Then lets make it special. When we're both ready." I couldn't believe it. Rose wanted to do the deed. The girl I was a babysitter to wanted to make love to me. I sighed and then said, "Tomorrow night. If you want to back out before then, that's fine." Rose smiled and said, "Sounds great."_

_**It was a strange but enjoyable feeling as I rode my Popko. It felt similar to the previous times I had sex, but now I felt like I was more in control. I better understood what I was doing. However sitting up while doing it caused me to feel more air against my body this time. As I bounced on Popko's hard member, I felt a bit of cool air from the vent move across my nude body, while sweat from my constant moving still trickled down my body. Popko seemed to be sweating much more as I could feel his skin feel more wet as I pushed my hands against his chest.**_

_That next evening, I kept Rose out of the bathroom for an hour as I got ready. Then when I told her to come in, I smiled as Rose joyfully gazed upon the prepared bubble bath I drew, candles lit around the room, and sexy mood music playing. I was already sitting in the bath as she walked in. She immediately got naked and sat in my lap facing me. I wrapped my arms around her naked body and smiled. I had never felt so happy before. I then leaned in and kissed Rose on my neck. She leaned her head back and moaned as I moved my face down and began to kiss her bright little pink nipples. Then Rose leaned back more as she put her head against the edge of the tub and spread her legs out. I moved my face to Rose's young vagina. I looked at her for final approval, and she nodded. Then I stuck my tongue and began to please her little womanhood. Rose moaned as the sensations she was feeling. I had no idea pleasing a woman could feel like this. It was amazing. __Eventually I said it was time to move to the bedroom. We got out of the tub and I dried every part of Rose off with a towel. And I mean... every part of her. I then picked Rose up in her arms like a newly wed bride and brought her to the bedroom. There candles were lit, and mood music was also playing. I laid Rose down on the bed, and then lay next to her. We looked into each other's and smiled. We kissed on the lips again for a moment. Then this time, Rose moved my lips down as she kissed my breasts. I felt so turned on by this. Then I spread my own legs out and moved so I was now laying in the opposite direction of Rose. Then we moved our two vaginas towards each other and then... our vaginas were touching and we began rubbing them against each other._

**Me and Popko's pace then began to quicken tremendously and then... it happened. Popko shot his mother load deep inside of me. He orgasmed and shot tons of semen straight out of his penis and deep into my body. The liquid as it came into me only made my body feel warmer and even more loved as this long special orgasm felt like it would never end. But then... it was done. I laid down on Popko's chest. Popko immediately began to stroke my hair. I looked into his eyes and said, "Popko... was that good for you?" Popko smiled and said, "Oh it was." I smiled as I said, "Hey. Family will be out of town tomorrow too. We could do this again if you want." Popko then said, "Oh, sorry. I'm spending the night with Bethany tomorrow. We already made plans." I then sat up suddenly becoming upset as I said, "Plans with Bethany? But I thought you and me..." Popko then said, "Hey, hey. Ramona, I though we already went over this. This body of mine is just too special to stay confined to one girl." Then becoming mad I said, "Then what we just did wasn't us becoming a couple or maybe getting married one day or..." Popko smirked as he said, "Come on. This was just for pleasure girl. We all need a little pleasure in life right?" Angerly I threw Popko's clothes at him and said, "Get out! I thought this was going to be different than last time. But you just want my body and nothing else; just like all men. Get out!" Popko chuckled as he took his clothes and left. I then began to dig my head into my pillow as I cried. I wish what just happened never did. I wish I never lost my virginity the way I did. I wish it had been different. I wish everything had gone different.  
**

_Me and Rose both moaned at the sensations we were feeling. It was the feeling of two girls expressing their love for one another in a completely unfiltered and perfectly natural way. We rubbed our vaginas back and forth, with Rose's body now sideways; her legs squeezed up against my stomach and butt. Meanwhile I moved my right hand down and use it to squeeze Rose's butt. I liked how her buttocks felt against my hands. It felt very nice. We continued to grind our vaginas more and more against the other's womanhood and leg area surrounding it. We both began to moan more often and more louder. The pleasure I was feeling only grew and it wouldn't stop growing. And then... I hit the moment of orgasm. All of my womanly liquids shout out of me as I felt the pleasure in my body increase more than ever. I shook as the orgasm occurred as for that brief moment, everything else in the world didn't matter and only my love for Rose was on my mind. __Then it ended. Rose had just finishing her orgasm too. I curled up next to Rose as I held her in my arms. Rose closed her eyes and said, "I love you Ramona." I then said, "Love you too." Not long after, I stopped being Rose's babysitter. Her mom thought she was mature enough to not be babysit anymore. After that, me and Rose just didn't talk about our secret relationship anymore. She eventually moved on and so did I. But the time we did have together I will never forget. It may seem like it was a completely taboo relationship, but at least it was a loving relationship. I wish I could've lost my virginity when I was young in a more loving and romantic way. But at least I got to let Rose experience what I wish I could've always felt at that age: losing one's virginity and feeling completely loved with a perfect sexual partner.  
_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson and Ramona were both naked in Jackson's bed in the middle of having sex. As Jackson now had his penis six inches into Ramona's vagina, Ramona moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH YEAH! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Jackson began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Ramona began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Jackson's thrusts. Jackson then pushed his chest down hard against Ramona's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. Jackson now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside Ramona's underage vagina. As Jackson was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Ramona felt Jackson's manhood throbbing deep inside her womanhood she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH JACKSON. I... I..." Then the moment hit. Jackson orgasmed and shot his semen into Ramona's body. The two teenagers' bodies shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Jackson pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of Ramona's vagina. Jackson got off Ramona and then laid next to her. The two turned their heads to look at one another as Ramona said, "Was I good?" Jackson smiled as he said, "You were perfect. Oh God. Thank you so much for that. That definitely was what I needed. It's been tough for me since Rocki has been gone all summer." Ramona smiled as she said, "Well... now that you've both broken up, you've got me." Jackson then said, "Whoa, whoa. Me and Rocki didn't break up. She's just taking a long vacation." Ramona then sat up as she said, "But you said you and Rocki weren't seeing each other." Jackson then sat up too and said, "Yeah. We weren't seeing each other for the summer because she's on a long vacation. And what we just did was to help me sexually relieve myself, so I don't go crazy before me and Rocki have sex when she gets back. Remember?" Ramona then stood up as she said, "Um... yeah. Sorry, I didn't remember. So... I'm just gonna to my room, okay?" Ramona then dashed to her room with her clothes. Once in her room, Ramona sat in front of her computer with tears coming from her face as she said, "What does my life suck so much?" Ramona then turned on her computer and began to click and type away in front of her screen. As Ramona did this she said, "Okay. Bing. Bloomchicks. Shower girls. And there..."

* * *

_Ramona stepped into a shower with three young girls with tanned skin. One of the girls then said, "Oh hello there Ramona. Will you have fun with us here in the shower." Ramona then smiled and said, "Sure." Ramona then walked over to one of the girls who was covering her nipples with two frogs and said, "You can put those away now. I think you'll like how my tongue feels against those more." Ramona then moved her face forward and began to kiss the young girls' nipples. The girl moaned as Ramona squeezed her butt. Ramona smiled inside knowing the girl had never been touch sexually before, and was happy to be making this girl's first sexual experience so perfect. Ramona then brought her face down and stuck her tongue into the young girl's vagina. The girl moaned as her two friends got on her sides and began to rub their own vaginas against their leg. Ramona smiled as she looked up at the sight of this._

* * *

Ramona brought her hand up from where it had been as she looked at her computer and said, "Looked at this one too many times now. Not as hot anymore. Let see. Searching again. Junior Teen Beauty Pageant. And enter the right year and... ohhh. Oh yeah."

* * *

_Ramona was at a nudist colony and saw five naked girls, all about ten years old, taking a picture together. Ramona, also naked, went over to the five girls, shoved aside the tallest, and then said to the four shorter ones, "Hey ladies. Ever experienced making love? Bet you would love to do with me." The four girls followed Ramona to an isolated area. Ramona then had them all lay down. Ramona moved her face over to the body of the second shortest girl who also had tanned skin. Ramona instantly stuck her tongue into the girl's vagina and began to pleasure it. Meanwhile the two blonde girls laid near Ramona's sides. Ramona stuck her fingers into both girls' vaginas and began to pleasure them. Then the last girl, laid near Ramona facing away from her with her legs spread out. Ramona spread her legs out too, and then both girls began to rub their vaginas against one another. Ramona and the four ten year old girls began to moan in pleasure as they all felt their vaginas go through so much pleasure._

* * *

Ramona was moving her two fingers in and out of her vagina as she sat in front of the computer but then stopped. Ramona took a deep breath and said, "No. More intimate. One girl only. Lets search again. And... edging to on Skype. And... there we go. Oh my God. That's perfect."

* * *

_Ramona was naked in a bedroom with a young foreign girl wearing only multiple hair scrunchies on her head, and a pair of sucks. Otherwise, the young girl with her tanned skin was naked. The girl laid on her bed with her head up as she smiled. Ramona the girls' figure for a moment, especially her butt, and then walked towards her. Ramona soon stood over the girl, the girl looking up at Ramona with an innocent expression while her legs swayed back and forth, causing her little butt cheeks to move a bit with them. The girl then turned over so she was laying on her back. Ramona then lowered her mouth down and began to lick the girl's developing breasts, while pushing two of her fingers into her vagina and...  
_

* * *

Ramona suddenly orgasmed in her chair as she shook and said, "Oh, I can't hold it back. Ooohhhhh!" Ramona continued to orgasm for several more seconds, and then it ended. Ramona then took a few quick breaths, and then her breathing went back to normal. Then suddenly Ramona looked at her wet upper legs and chair. Then Ramona looked at what was on her computer screen, and suddenly had a sad look on her face. Ramona then closed what she was looking at on the computer, and then fell to the floor and began to cry. Ramona then curled up into a ball and continued to cry, but then softly said to herself, "Why does it hurt so much? Why does it hurt so much?" Then Ramona began to cry herself to sleep, still naked on the floor, as the night continued.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ramona sat in a room and said, "My name is Ramona Gibbler. When I was barely a teenager, I lost my virginity to an older man. I thought maybe it was simply a thing two people that love each other do, but it wasn't. He didn't love me. He just wanted my body. The same thing happened with an older man. And then a boy at school. And then ten other older boys that went to my school. Each time I had sex with all of these men, it didn't feel right but I thought it would lead to something real. I thought they maybe all loved me. They didn't. I was just their living sex toy. I regret every one of those encounters. Every single one. I wished I could re-do all of those sexual encounters. I wished I could relive losing my virginity again. I thought about it and fantasized about it every day. Like multiple times every single day. At first, it was just thinking up different type of taboo pairings in my mind that seemed fun. I even wrote a bunch and put them online anonymously, which was kind of fun. But then since the thirteen people I had sex with were all men, I wondered what would happen if maybe I had sex with a fellow woman instead. I fantasized about female friends I knew and making love to them. Then as I got older, my mind was still fixated on re-doing the day I lost my virginity. My mind was still trapped at re-doing my childhood. And I began to fantasize about girls who were around my age the day I lost my virginity. It was innocent at first. But as I kept getting older, the more wrong it became. Now I hate what's happened to me, and I hate what I wished I could have. I hate both fantasy and reality now, and I don't know what to do."

Across the room Ramona was sitting in, a female therapist sat and said, "Well thank you for sharing that with me Ramona. It's not easy to divulge so much information so openly. But I think the first real question I have for you now... what do you want? What kind of relationship do you want in the future? One with a man? Or do you think your fantasies of being with younger females mean you want with a woman?" Ramona took deep breath and said, "I want a man. Just... the right man. I... I just thought for a time, no good ones out there exist. Which is why my mind trailed to young women. Not that liking women is a crime. It's just... I wish I had been with the right one my first time. I really wanted to be with the right one my first time." Ramona suddenly got into a ball, and hugged her legs as she began to cry.

After a few moments, the therapist then said, "I know this hard to hear out loud Ramona but you'll never be able to have what you just said you wanted. You can't experience losing your virginity again, and you can't be a young girl that's happy and in love again, or even with a young girl that feels that way either. But you _can_ focus on getting the best thing that's obtainable _now_. A new relationship with someone that's your age, and make the best relationship you can with _them_. It won't be like your fantasies... but it'll still be better... because it's real. And I think that's what you want." Ramona then moved a few tears from her face as she said, "Yeah. I... I think I'd like something real now."

**THE END**

_-If fantasies cannot be obtained, then don't hurt yourself constantly hoping for them. Instead, work your hardest to gain the best thing reality can provide. That is where you may find your true happiness. This is the lesson I've had to learn in recent months. This is a lesson I hope you all learn as well._


End file.
